smallville_super_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lex Luthor (Earth-3)
The Lex Luthor from Earth-3 as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Earth-3 Lex's personality is usually that of the classic Lex Luthor with no connection to Clark outside of general animosity. He usually takes to place of Lex in stories that have Lex become good again along with Lionel. He's also very charismatic, able to build up LexCorp out of almost nothing. Powers and Abilities Like the Lex of Earth-1, thanks to the 1989 Meteor Shower, Lex has a heightened immune system that protects him from disease and has saved his life more than once. Lex is also gifted with an incredibly above average intelligence. He's also skilled in hand-to-hand combat thanks to the aid of an old chauffeur. Weaknesses Lex has most weaknesses as a standard human, but he is still immune to most diseases, and it seems impossible for him to bleed to death due to his accelerated white blood cell count. History Smallville: Swann Apocalypse In an alternate universe, Lex was President of the United States in 2008. Along with his Chief of Staff Milton Fine (aka Brainiac), Lex was planning on destroying half the world with nuclear weapons in order to reshape it in to his new order. He also has Linda Danvers, a woman Lionel found and raised with Lex, as his Chief of Security, however Linda is actually Kara Zor-El. One day, shortly after his election, Kara came to Lex with a man in red and blue. Lex was then honored to learn that the man was Kal-El since he was supposed to be dead in this world. He then turned a gun with Kryptonite bullets on the two. He then revealed that he knew about Brainiac's plan to release Zod, though he doesn't know that Brainiac plans on using Lex as Zod's vessel. He then said that while Brainiac was concerned about Kal-El's survival, Lex wasn't as Lionel had already killed Jor-El, in his guise of Dr. Virgil Swann. Before Lex could pull the trigger, he was knocked out by Lois Lane. Lex awoke as Kal-El was about to return to his own world. Refusing to lose, Lex tried to stop Clark, accidentally being transported to Earth-1 with him. Arriving in Gotham City, Lex bought a newspaper, making plans for getting involved in Earth-1. Persona Roughly a week after his arrival, Lex tracked down Victoria Hardwick to a penthouse in Metropolis and introduced himself as Lex, in a manner of speaking. Descent With Victoria's help, Lex was able to make a new LexCorp and announced a news conference where he posed as Lex's twin brother, Alexi Luthor, given up for adoption in Gotham by Lionel and just managing to get back into the business game in Metropolis. Lex then offered an invitation to Lionel, having worked out that in this world, Kal-El was a person named Clark Kent and wanting to get info on him. After Lionel returned to his office, Lex questioned his father about Veritas and the reason they were in Smallville on the day of the meteor shower. He then stole his Veritas key and later pushed his father out of his office window. When the authorities came, Lex made up a story about hearing him fall to his death outside of his office. Lex made Lionel's funeral cut down to only one participant, him but Clark, Kara, Lex, Dr. Swann, and Chloe payed their respects anyway. Arctic Brainiac (posing as Kara) later gave Lex the Orb after breaking into the other Lex's mansion as Lex planned to use it on the Traveler (Clark) to protect the Earth. Lex then left for the Arctic and left LexCorp in Victoria's care until he comes back. Lex then arrived in the Fortress of Solitude, with Clark and Lex arriving shortly after. The three had a brief confrontation, then Lex placed the Control Device in the console of the Fortress, and the Fortress started crumbling down on them with Lex and Clark using the Fortress transporter to escape, leaving Earth-3 Lex inside. Odyssey After the Fortress's collapse, Lex went missing and was presumed dead. Taking advantage of the situation, the other Lex proved that Lex wasn't his brother. Lex managed to find a copy of the paper that said this, making Lex crumple up the paper with his burnt hand. Requiem Lex then had Lana Lang kidnapped in order to use a device he had been working on since the Fortress collapse on her. When Project Prometheus was put onto Lana, Lex greeted Clark and Kara, who were following Krypto in the search for Lana. Lex relied on life support through tubes and breathing machines and his face was partially scarred and wore a kryptonite ring with an L insignia. He also revealed how he'd had Victoria force Lana to break up with Clark. He then revealed that he did all this to stop Clark from fooling the world into thinking that he's like them. However, when Victoria was about to kill the three, Lana arrived and stopped her, having developed superpowers. Lex then told Victoria to let them go as everything was going as planned. He used Winslow Schott to assist him in his revenge. Wanting revenge, Lex killed all of his previous staff when he attempted to murder Lex and Tess. Watching a view screen connected from Schott's puppet eye, he monitored Schott's setup of a meteor-rock bomb on the roof of the Daily Planet. Knowing Lana had his Prometheus suit, he set Clark and Lana up so that she would have to absorb the meteor rock to diffuse the bomb, and as a result, never be able to go near Clark again. Just when Clark was about to confront Lex with the other Lex and Oliver, a burst of heat vision from Davis Bloome caused a nasty truck explosion with Lex inside, possibly killing him. Lex's apparent remains from the charred truck were later scattered by Clark. Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Apocalypse In an alternate universe, Lex was President of the United States in 2008. Along with his Chief of Staff Milton Fine (aka Brainiac), Lex was planning on destroying half the world with nuclear weapons in order to reshape it in to his new order. He also has Linda Danvers, a woman Lionel found and raised with Lex, as his Chief of Security, however Linda is actually Kara Zor-El. One day, shortly after his election, Kara came to Lex with a man in red and blue. Lex was then honored to learn that the man was Kal-El since he was supposed to be dead in this world. He then turned a gun with Kryptonite bullets on the two. He then revealed that he knew about Brainiac's plan to release Zod, though he doesn't know that Brainiac plans on using Lex as Zod's vessel. He then said that while Brainiac was concerned about Kal-El's survival, Lex wasn't as Lionel had already killed Jor-El, in his guise of Dr. Virgil Swann. Before Lex could pull the trigger, he was knocked out by Lois Lane. Lex awoke as Kal-El was about to return to his own world. Refusing to lose, Lex tried to stop Clark, accidentally being transported to Earth-1 with him. Arriving in Gotham City, Lex bought a newspaper, making plans for getting involved in Earth-1. Persona Roughly a week after his arrival, Lex tracked down Victoria Hardwick to a penthouse in Metropolis and introduced himself as Lex, in a manner of speaking. Descent With Victoria's help, Lex was able to make a new LexCorp and announced a news conference where he posed as Lex's twin brother, Alexi Luthor, given up for adoption in Gotham by Lionel and just managing to get back into the business game in Metropolis. Lex then offered an invitation to Lionel, having worked out that in this world, Kal-El was a person named Clark Kent and wanting to get info on him. After Lionel returned to his office, Lex questioned his father about Veritas and the reason they were in Smallville on the day of the meteor shower. He then stole his Veritas key and later pushed his father out of his office window. When the authorities came, Lex made up a story about hearing him fall to his death outside of his office. When Kara and Clark went to retrieve the stolen Key, Lex had Victoria intercept them and bind them in Blue K rope at her penthouse. Lex then confronted the two and revealed to Clark that he knew full well who he was. He then said he was going to kill Clark, and that after tonight, no one would even remember his name. He then pulls out MacArthur's revolver, having decommissioned it and modified it to fire Kryptonite as the other Lex arrived to confront him. He then agreed with the other Lex that his reality's Lionel was proud of Lex when he shot him in the head. He then objected to Lex's claim that he doesn't belong there because he was the fittest. When the other Lex promised to fight Lex at every turn, Lex lost his cool and promised to bury him, Clark, and everyone else in the world who took his side. When the other Lex began beating Lex up, Lex said that he killed this world's Lionel because he couldn't stand him, enraging the other Lex. Once Clark talked him down, Lex smirked and looked at his hand where the key had been, only to find that Clark had stolen it while he wasn't looking, enraging him this time. Lex made Lionel's funeral cut down to only one participant, him but Clark, Kara, Lex, Dr. Swann, Bridgette, and Chloe payed their respects anyway. Arctic Brainiac (posing as Kara) later gave Lex the Orb after breaking into the other Lex's mansion as Lex planned to use it on the Traveler (Clark) to protect the Earth. Lex then left for the Arctic and left LexCorp in Victoria's care until he comes back. Lex then arrived in the Fortress of Solitude, with Clark and Lex arriving shortly after. The three had a brief confrontation, then Lex placed the Control Device in the console of the Fortress, and the Fortress started crumbling down on them with Lex and Clark using the Fortress transporter to escape, leaving Earth-3 Lex inside. Odyssey After the Fortress's collapse, Lex went missing and was presumed dead. Taking advantage of the situation, the other Lex proved that Lex wasn't his brother. Lex managed to find a copy of the paper that said this, making Lex crumple up the paper with his burnt hand. Category:Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Season 4 Category:Smallville: Swann Season 5 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 8 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 9 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 10 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 16 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 17 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 18 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 19 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 22 Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 8 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 9 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 19 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 20 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 21 Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Luthors Category:Red Hair Category:Bald Category:Green Eyes Category:6' Category:6'0"